miss you
by i1kagome
Summary: Kagome sings and cries and Inuyasha is listening Paring if you think it is inuxkag


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or the song I miss you

**Miss You**

"I'm going to go get some water, guys." Kagome said as she got up.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Alright, but hurry up, I don't want to have to come looking for you."

"Be right back!" She yelled as she was running towards the stream.

There was a pause in the group.

"Inuyasha, you should go keep an eye on her, she's been acting weird all day," Miroku stated.

"And she forgot to bring her bow and arrows," Sango said, pointing to the weopons laying by her sleeping bag.

"All right, she won't know I'm there, so don't tell her."

With that he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kagome

Once she was out of Inuyasha's hearing range she started singing to herself, not knowing that he was right there hiding in the shadows.

**Sha la la la la**

**Sha la la la la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from Heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

_'Who is she singing about?_' Inu thought. '_ Is it about me?_' ( A/N: Stupid lol)

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here hold in me**

_'Well, It's not me since i'm still here,'_ He thought. '_ Could she be talkin about Kouga or that Hobo guy?'_

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now **

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la **

**I miss you**

_' She obviously loved this guy..so i guess she wouldn't love me'_

**You use to call me your dreamer**

**And now i'm liven out my dream**

**Oh how I wish you could see**

**Everything that's happenin for me**

**I'm thinking back on the past **

**It's true that time is flyin' by too fast**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile **

**And I still shed a tear **

**Everyonce in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**Your still here some how**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la la **

**I miss you**

'_DAMN IT!! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE MISS??'_ Inuyasha screamed in his head.

**I know your in a better place (**

**But I wish that I could see your face (oh)**

**I know your where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile **

**And I still shed a tear **

**Everyonce in a while**

**And even though it's different now **

**Your still here some how**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la la**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile **

**And I still shed a tear **

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you **

**Sha la la la la **

**I miss you**

After Kagome was finished she looked up and had a couple tears running down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, I know your there you can come on out."

He jumped down right in front of her and boldly wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "What's the matter? Who was that song about?"

Kagome was silent for a few moments contimplating whether or not to tell him.

She decided to tell him. "It was about my father. He died when I was 10. We were going out for ice cream and when we got back in the car, and started driving home, another car drove right threw a stoplight and hit the car head on. I would've been killed but he jumped infront of my and took on the brunt of the hit... kinda like you usually do, Inuyasha. It's the anniversery of his death today. I miss him so much." More tears.

_'I know should wipe away the tears but other then that...crap.'_

He wrapped his arms around her and craddled her. Kagome buried her face the his haori, and cried herself to sleep.

_'Someday, Kagome, I'll tell you how i feel.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE R&R I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE STORIES!!

Love,

i1kagome


End file.
